1. Field of the Invention
A technology disclosed by this specification relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-317821 discloses a connector with a housing and an L-shaped busbar. A flat plate-shaped terminal mounted to an end of a wire is connected to one end of the busbar by a bolt and a nut. A device-side flat plate terminal is connected by a bolt and a nut on the other end of the busbar. The position of the busbar can be adjusted within an area of an error absorbing recess of a housing. Thus, a displacement or dimensional inaccuracy of a device-side member and/or the device-side flat plate terminal can be absorbed. However, movement of the busbar relative to the housing can cause the holes of the flat plate terminal and the busbar to be displaced when starting the bolting of the flat plate terminal and the busbar.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to improve the assembling procedure of a connector.